Crossing Boarders
by lostwng
Summary: The Social Welfare Agency’s grip extends the America
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Boarders

Giuseppe and Henrietta sat, waiting for the plane to arrive that would take them to a new life. The Social Welfare Agency's little project had finally been leaked out and with the perfections of the conditioning, the girls would be expected to live a full life. This new revelation brought on their new mission, they where leaving for America. The SWA. had finally brought their plans to their American counterparts and Giuseppe was to start a new organization inside America.

Henrietta finally learning she wouldn't lose the little memory she had felt free about telling Giuseppe of her adoration for him, but with the new move and new job she was now unable to. They were now lugging their suitcases onto the small personal jet and were unable to talk privately. Once they stepped onto the jet Giuseppe was met with four adult males and one female the new handlers, his new team, more Fratello.

A tall man making it a point to how off his war metals met Giuseppe at the door "_Sir I am glad to meet you it is a honor to be brought into this group...My name is Mathew Brides _"

"_It is good to meet you Mathew, This is Henrietta"_ She gave him a slight bow before finding her seat.

After a quick introduction it was clear, Mathew was the only person with actual military background. Conner the youngest of the group was a part of a Special Ops group for the New York police. Karen was FBI, and Tristan and Weston where both a part of the CIA.. They landed just outside Washington D.C. and went straight to business, the first task was securing a building that would insure both safety and privacy for the new girls.

They found an old marine base, perfect for the needs of the new group. It had private dorms for the girls, a gym, and a shooting range for practice. The next step was simple, but at the same time it would be the hardest step that this group would have to overcome. The next step was to choice the new girls. Of course, they already had lists and lots of information on possible people to fill the space, and once they got more handlers they would be able to get more girls.

The reason that this poses such a challenge is the fact that they wouldn't have the ease of just walking into a hospital and picking up a specific girl, there where a few loop-holes that where in action, for now they wait until they are given the go ahead once the receive that, they will have the pick of any they like. until then all they can do is wait...


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing Boarders

Author's Notes: The next few chapters will be out of order and as with the Gunslinger Girls manga it will be taken form the view points of many different people, this next chapter will give background to the new people introduced in the last chapter, the next few will be an introduction of the new Girls..

Chapter 2

Giuseppe sat in his office, both him an Henrietta will be moving to the Americas soon he still needed to tell her. He had picked out the people to be used in the establishing of the new Social Welfare Agency that will be built. He looked at the folders staring at the pictures he quickly opened the first one

_Lieutenant Colonel Mathew Bride. Mathew was born on January 9th of 1969 in New Mexico. He was born into a family of elite people, his father grand father and great-grand father where all in the Marines and where honorably discharged. He entered the Marine Corps on his eighteenth birthday and trained long and hard. Once he graduated from the Corps. he was dispatched to the base in South Korea, from there he made his way up the ranks. He was charged with attacking an unarmed person, which he was found innocent but was found guilty of conduct unbecoming of an officer. He was dishonorably discharged from the Corps and sent home quickly. He was on the verge of suicide when the Social Welfare Agency contacted him with an offer. He is now been given a chance of regaining his honor. He accepted the offer and is now a new member on the Social Welfare Agency. _

He closed the folder rubbing his eyes "that man...he might be a little to much I should keep an eye on him people with backgrounds like his have tendencies to be overly hard on the girls" Sitting down the folder Giuseppe picked up a second one he flipper through it

_Conner McKain born November 17th 1984 in Ireland he moved to America to attend college. He soon became a member of the New York City police and then to a special Ops group. He loved his new job and the fact that he could help out. He was contacted by the SWA and told about a possible new position in the up coming group soon to be formed in America. He was not told much of the information but enough to get him to accept. Conner is able to get his hands on many latest model things and many newer things through his connections in possibly shady people. _

"He dose not know what we are really doing...this might turn ugly..."He sat Conner's folder down picking up the third one, this was a little bigger then the others and for a good reason

_Tristan James Born May 3rd 1979 Wesley James Born December 19th 1981. The two brothers where born to a military general who despite his best interest seemed to be able to alienate and control his sons. The James brothers where forced into the CIA by theirs father. Since his death in 2005 they have been searching for a reason to quit the agency and once contacted by the Social Welfare Agency they jumped immediately at the opportunity to work their. Tristan as an older brother tends to be strong willed and the tends to be harsh to his free spirited little brother._

"Those two might be an interesting group" Giuseppe smirked slightly as he flipped more through their folder before putting it down and picking up the last one.

_Karen Marshalls born March 3rd 1974. Karen was born to a single mother in New York, her mother did the be_st she could to provide for Karen, because of this Karen pushed herself to be and do better. She felt she could to the country a better job joining the FBI. She was contacted by the Social Welfare Agency, once she wa told about what she would be doing she agreed hoping it would be a way to help those children.

"She will be a good touch in the group" Giuseppe smirked sitting the folder down he looked up seeing Henrietta standing looking at her "you packed yet?"

She nodded pointing to the suitcase smiling a little "where are we going Giuseppe?"

He smirked as he picked her bag up leading her down to the car "we are being transferred to the Americas to help them build a group like this, you like it Henrietta."

She smiled again "ok it you say I will."


End file.
